Am I Saria or Sarah?
by Cuter Than You
Summary: A story about a girl and a mermaid who switch lives for a day. Sorry if it is a little one sided for a while and if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it! Please R&R. Note: I got tired of adding it in chapters so here it is! Sequel in progress. My first story :)


24

**_Am I Saria or Sarah?_**

Princess Saria, age seventeen, daughter of King Kyle of Authopia, had always wanted to be a mermaid. So when Princess Sarah of the merpeople, also seventeen, daughter of King Jorge of Bast, found her and asked if they could trade places for a day and a night, she immediately accepted. She just didn't think about the consequences of her actions. Neither of them did.

"Sarah had better not be late! I can't wait to get my hands on that potion. I wonder what it will be like to be a mermaid," Saria said to herself. It was 10:59 P.M., and Saria had arranged to switch with Sarah on Talahana Beach at 11:00!

"Saria! Saria! Over here Saria!" a voice whispered from over behind two large rocks on the beach.

"Sarah? Is that you? I'll be right there!"

"Shhhhhhhhh! be quiet, or else someone may hear you! Now, I am a merprincess, so when you and I switch places, you will have to make a lot of decisions, and be on your best behavior. Got it? Can you deal with all of that?"

"Of course I can, Sarah! You know that I am a princess here too! Now let's drink the potion!" In her mind, Saria was slightly worried about being a merprincess, but her excitement and anxiousness overcame her worries.

"Alright, if you're sure. It's just that being a merprincess is different than being a land princess. Here you go. On the count of three, drink the entire potion, and say these words afterwards:

_I, the girl, want to be a mermaid._

_I, the girl, will give up one of my days._

_I, the girl, will switch with a willing mermaid._

_And I, the girl, will be a mermaid._

I will be saying:

_I, the mermaid, want to be a girl._

_I, the mermaid, will give up one of my nights._

_I, the mermaid, will switch with a willing girl._

_And I, the mermaid, will be a girl._

Do you think that you can remember that?"

"Of course I can."

"Okay. One…Two…_Three_!"

As soon as Sarah said three, they drank the entire potion and recited their lines. There was a moment of pain for both of them, as Sarah felt her tail split into two wonderful, thin legs, and her gills disappear, while Saria felt her legs being welded together into a beautiful, glimmering tail, along with gaining gills on her neck.

When they recovered, they looked at their new bodies and were wonderfully happy. They vowed to meet at the exact same spot when the day and night were over, but little did they know that they would come very close to breaking that vow.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The two girls switched clothes and tried out their new bodies. It was now 3:18.

"Wow. It is hard to… uhhh…what's it called?" Sarah asked as she tried to walk to the ocean.

"It's called walking. If you think walking is hard, try being me. I have no clue as to how to use this tail," Saria responded.

"Oh, that. It's as easy as kelp! Just move it up and down in the water, depending on how fast you want to go and where you are."

"Well, walking is easy as pie. You just bend your knee and move your feet forward depending on which knee is bent. You try it."

As Sarah tried to walk, she realized that Saria was right. It is easy as pie. _Whatever that is! _Sarah thought to herself.

"Okay, I tried walking; now you try swimming! And don't forget to breathe underwater! You have gills, and you don't have to hold your breath."

"Fine! But remember, if you go swimming, you don't have gills, so you have to hold your breath. Why don't you practice doing that while I go swimming?"

"Okay!!!" Sarah chirped excitedly.

Saria dove into the water and found that swimming came almost instinctively to her, as well as breathing. She wondered how Sarah was doing at holding her breath and realized that she had never told her to breathe before she started getting dizzy.

"Sarah!!" she screamed as she broke the surface of the water, "Sarah! You have to breathe!"

"Well, gee, I know that you big ole' dummy! Didn't I tell you to be quiet earlier? Do _all _humans forget things so quickly?" Sarah asked nonchalantly.

Saria sighed with relief and giggled. "No," she said "Not all of them, just some, especially when they are old or worried, and sometimes when they are in love with other people.

"Now, my house is over there," Saria pointed. "You will have to climb through that window and find my bedroom. It is your room for the night and day."

"My palace is directly forward and then you take a left at the pink coral with the purple shell on top. My room is the whole second floor in the tower on the left. I hope you enjoy it! I guess it is time for us to go home and get some rest. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. I am engaged to a merprince that I am supposed to marry in two days. So, if we don't switch places by the time the day and night are over, you will be married to someone that you will have only met once! You will be meeting him as me for the first time, at noon tomorrow. Good luck!" Sarah bounced off to Saria's house, leaving Saria standing (well, as close to standing as she could be with the tail and all) in the water with her mouth wide open and worried thoughts and questions running through her mind.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was 5:26 A.M. and Saria was lost.

"Did Sarah say to turn left at the pink coral with the purple shell on top, or to turn right at the purple coral with the pink shell on top?" Saria wondered aloud to herself.

"Good morning milady. What are you doing out here this early?" a handsome young stranger asked.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, should I know you? And what business of your's is it if I am out here taking an early morning stroll?" Saria said crossly.

"My apologies, milady. I should not have asked. By the way, yes, I would hope that you know me, since we are, or used to be, best friends. In case you do not remember, and meaning no offence, my name is Christian," The boy said, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, yes. I should be apologizing Christian. I am a little worried, for I shall meet my arranged fiancé at noon."

"Yes, well, perhaps it won't be as bad as you think Sarah. Maybe it will be someone that you have known for almost all of your life."

"If only I were to be that lucky. You will get to chose who you shall marry, won't you Christian?" Saria asked with envy.

"Oh, but Sarah, I have already chosen. I just do not know if she will take me, and I need to work up the courage to ask her, and present her with the customary shell necklace. Would you like to see it? I have it right here," Christian rustled around in a bag across his shoulder and brought out a beautiful shell necklace.

"Oh my! It's beautiful! I am sure she will love it, whoever the lucky girl is!" Saria remarked, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I hope she will," Christian said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, is there something wrong? You look a little flushed."

"What? Me? Flushed? No way! I'm fine. Really," he remarked, blushing even more. He was making himself look like a lobster.

"Ok. Well, can you guide me back to my home? I forgot which way to turn," Saria asked, and this time it was her turn to blush.

"Um, ok, sure Princess. I can do that."

"Thank you so much! I can only hope that my fiancé will be as kind as you are!"

"You're welcome milady," Christian mumbled, blushing again.

Saria noticed him blushing, but this time made no comment. Instead she watched him swimming in front of her and thought of how handsome he was. She yearned to be the girl to marry him!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sarah couldn't find Saria's room. From the outside the house hadn't seemed so large, but inside it was like a huge maze, and it appeared to be barren of any life.

"I wish I had asked for a map. I sure am going to need one!" Sarah said with dry humor.

Suddenly, a rather small girl, who couldn't be more than thirteen, dashed out of a room up ahead. She was dressed in what must have been a maid's uniform. She noticed Sarah standing down the hall and ran up to her.

"Mistress Saria! I am so glad that I found you! Why are you not in your room? Were you taking a stroll out on the beach again?"

Sarah's head was spinning! She had never before heard so much coming from such a small girl, and all of it directed towards her! Was she supposed to answer to all of those questions? And she just kept droning on and on!

"…that your father disapproves of you doing that! You could have been kidnapped! Why must you disobey your father all the time? It worries him so! Now, you must be tired. Let's get you to bed."

_Finally!_ Sarah thought to herself. _She has stopped talking!_ Sarah followed the small girl and found herself in a large room completely covered in different shades of orange.

"Wow! Saria must really love orange," Sarah said out loud, forgetting about the maid.

"Mistress Saria? Are you all right? You're talking about yourself out loud," The maid said curiously.

"What? Oh, yes I am perfectly fine; I was talking about my friend. She said that she loved my room when she saw it," Sarah said falteringly.

"Friend? What friend? And no one has seen your room but you, your father, and the servants as far as I know!" the impudent maid remarked.

"What right have you to speak to me like that?! Be gone from my sight!" Sarah raged at the poor young maid.

"I…I…My apologizes Mistress, I do not know what came over me. Please forgive me! I beg of you!" the whimpering girl was curtsying and backing away every few words. Sarah felt bad and was about to apologize for screaming, but the girl ran off crying.

_Well, she deserved it!_ Sarah tried to console herself with the thought, although she knew in her heart that the maid had done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment. Well, time to get some sleep in the starfish-colored room. _I hate starfish. They give me nightmares._ She shuddered with the thought of starfish. Saria was worrying about the different kinds of nightmares she would have that night, when she heard a wonderful song being sung by a boy, who was around her age by the sound of his voice. The song was being sung about a girl. It was coming from outside, below her window. She moved towards her window in order to better hear it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Christian showed Saria to the second floor of the castle and bid her farewell. Saria was amazed by the size of Sarah's room. It was so _small_!! _Of course,_ Saria had to admit to herself, _it is beautiful._ The room was _covered_ with shells of all shapes, sizes, and colors! In one corner of the room was a shell so large, Saria could sleep in it! Then, discovering how un-mermaid like she was being, she realized that the shell _was _her bed when she saw the pillow and blanket inside of it. She laughed out loud at her own foolishness.

"Sarah? Did you change your laugh?" a sweet looking mermaid asked from the doorway.

Saria turned around, disrupted by the girl's intrusion. She had a certain luster to her, and she made Saria want to reach out and protect her from all of the evils of the world.

"What do you mean? I alwa-" Saria stopped, remembering where she was. "I…uh…I just have a slight cold. See?" Saria fake-coughed a few times to show that she wasn't lying.

"I…yuh…I see. Perhaps I should leave. I am sure that you want to get some rest sister dearest. I know that you won't want your poor, bored little sister April-Charlotte to be bothering you whilst you have a cold. Farewell!" April-Charlotte said all of this rather dramatically and started to slowly leave the room.

"Wait! I shall take pity on your poor, bored, little soul and spend time with you, playing any game that you wish as I wither and die!" Saria said this with the same drama that April-Charlotte had used, and winked and grinned after she uttered the word 'die'.

April-Charlotte giggled, sounding like bubbles popping, and swam quickly around the room. She started making Saria rather dizzy.

"So A.C., what do you want to play?" Saria asked after April-Charlotte stopped swimming around the room and her own head stopped spinning.

"A.C.? A.C. as in April-Charlotte? Wow! What a cool nickname! You never gave me a nickname before. And you never agreed to play with me before. Then there's your laugh…is there something wrong with you Sarah?" A.C. uttered these words with growing suspicion.

"Wha-What? Why would there be anything wrong with me? I just decided that, since I am to be married in a few days, I should enjoy the time I spend with you, before I can't spend any time with you at all." Saria haltingly replied, making it almost sound believable.

"Well……okay! I want to play…Happily Ever After! Have you ever played it before? I'll tell you how to play, don't worry," A.C. started to slowly move towards the door. "What you do is one of us is the bride and Christian is the groom, and the other one of us is the baby. The bride and the groom have to try to live happily ever after for a year in the game, which is only an hour. That means no more than two fights in an hour, got it? Good, I'll go get Christian!" A.C. explained this all in a rush on her way towards the door, and with the last few words, she hurtled out in her search for Christian.

_Man, I wish I get to be the bride!_ Saria thought to herself wistfully. She spent the time waiting for Christian and A.C. to return dreaming of who the lucky girl who got to marry Christian was.

They returned far too soon in Saria's opinion. She had had no time to prepare herself for him. He looked surprised when he learned that Saria was playing, and she wondered why. _Doesn't Sarah ever spend time with her sister?_ Saria pondered the thought and forced it out of her mind. A.C. was a teddy bear. How could Sarah have never spent any time with her? She smiled warmly at Christian and was enthusiastic when he grinned back, almost from ear to ear. _Well,_ Saria thought, _we'll just have to see how this works out. Maybe we are destined to be together, as A.C. might say._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Oh my darling,_

_Oh my darling,_

_Oh my darling Clementine._

_You are lost and gone forever,_

_Dreadful sorry, Clementine._

"That was wonderful! I have never heard such marvelous singing before. Did you compose that song? I have never heard it. What is it called?" Sarah called out to the handsome boy below her.

He looked up nervously and said, "Are you sure you have never heard it before Mistress? I sing it every morning. And anyway, I could never write a song, besides; my voice isn't as good as you think."

"Oh, but it is wonderful. What is the song called? And what is your name? That is, if I may ask," Sarah batted her eyelashes at him and he blushed and looked down at his filthy boots.

He mumbled, "My name is Andrew, and the song is called Clementine."

"What a wonderful name! Say, you know Authopia well, don't you? I was wondering if you could maybe show me around. I never really experienced it all before," Sarah said bashfully.

"Of course I can take you on a tour of the kingdom Mistress Saria. How about I meet you at the front gate at 10:00? Will that suit you Mistress?"

"Yes, it will suit me quite well. Just one more thing though. Don't call me Mistress please. Call me Sarah," Sarah stated that and turned to leave. She was delighted at the thought of him saying her true name, not Saria's, but she was to be disappointed, as his next words flew out of his mouth.

"See you at the front gate Saria!" Andrew yelled after her.

She paused as if he had pelted her with something rotten, but then continued on her way to get something for breakfast. He didn't realize that in the simple act of saying what he thought was her name; he had made tears come forth unbidden from the back of her eyes, to wander down her cheeks towards a terrible death, much like her heart's.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saria looked towards April-Charlotte and opened her mouth to ask her what time it was, but she was interrupted by a high-pitched sound.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!"

"What is that awful noise??" Saria screamed the question at A.C., who gave her an odd look.

The noise stopped. _Finally! _Saria thought to herself.

"It's nine! At ten the game is over, ok you guys?" A.C. was staring curiously at Saria.

"Fine with me. I have to be out of here by 10:15 though. Can you deal with that A.C.?" Christian asked. He looked towards Saria. "Sarah, King Jorge asked me to tell you that he wants you to prepare yourself for your meeting with your fiancé. It has been moved from noon to 11, and he wants you in his throne room by 10:45."

"What? Then I shall have to start at 10:30, so A.C., you will have to leave by then." Saria was upset at the time change, but didn't show it. _I shall just have to make the best out of it. _As she was thinking this, she missed all of what A.C. was saying except for the last few words.

"…the baby," A.C. was looking from Saria to Christian and back again.

"What?" Saria asked, much to the surprise of Christian and A.C.

"Ha! Saria was the first person to say something! She's the baby! Yay!!" A.C. screamed this with all of the enthusiasm she could muster.

"Umm…ok. I'm the baby." Saria said unhappily.

"Lie here, and pretend to be asleep! Don't wake up until I tell you to!" A.C. was being very bossy, and pointing to the shell bed in the corner of the room.

Saria went to the bed to lay down on it, and she heard Christian laughing. His laugh was like waves crashing against a cliff, and it was beautiful.

April-Charlotte never woke Saria up in the game, so Saria fell asleep for real. When A.C. did wake her up, it was not part of the game.

"Wha-? What time is it?" Saria asked, yawning. She looked around the room for Christian, but didn't see him anywhere. "And where is Christian? A.C., what is going on here?" Saria was _furious_.

"Shouldn't _I _be the one to ask that question? Now, what is your name?" A.C. was doing a great job of being an interrogator.

_Is this another game she decided to play while I was asleep?_ Saria couldn't help but wonder. She decided to play along, but only for a little while. She was supposed to leave soon.

"Answer me!!! What is your name??What have you done with Sarah? Tell me _now_!!" A.C. turned away from Saria, but not before Saria noticed a tear fall from her chin.

_It can't be a game. She's crying. She found me out now, so I might as well tell her._ Saria made up her mind about how to tell her. "My name is Saria. Your sister and I decided to switch places for a day and night. She is in the kingdom of Authopia, where my father is king. That is all that I know. Are you happy now?"

"You mean to tell me that my sister is pretending to be you? Do you two look alike, or did she use a potion to change that too?" A.C. stopped crying.

"No, we really do look like twins. Now please don't tell anyone that I am not Sarah! If they find out, well, I don't want to know what they might do to me." Saria was shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah, and I don't want to get Sarah in trouble with Dad, so I promise not to tell." A.C. held out her hand for Saria to shake, and Saria took it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We're going to ride on _horses_? Oh dear. I uh…I forget how to ride a horse, because it has been so long since I last rode one." Sarah was staring at Andrew and the two horses he was standing beside.

_I can't believe that I forgot to ask how we would be traveling! What am I supposed to say? I can't ride a horse!_ Sarah was panicking. Andrew couldn't be allowed to find out that she was really a mermaid. Not until she knew that she could trust him at least.

"Well, you can ride with me. Would you mind Saria?" Andrew inquired.

"No, of course I wouldn't mind Andrew. In fact, I would love to," Saria was blushing a bright red, but Andrew didn't seem to notice.

"That's great! Would you prefer to ride behind me, or in front of me?"

"In front please. I wouldn't want to fall off,"

"Ok then. This is Beau. Her name is French for beautiful. Now up you go!" Andrew grabbed her waist and hoisted her up onto the saddle.

When she was settled, he climbed on after her and reached around her to grab the reins. He put one arm around her and held the reins in his other hand. He was pointing out landmarks and telling her about how certain things came to be, but she was too caught up in his arm around her and his warmth at her back. She was falling in love.

They were gone for two hours, and when they got back to the castle, Sarah wondered how the meeting with her fiancé was going. _Well, I'm sure that Saria will tell me when we switch back tonight._ She was startled when she felt Andrew's arms around her waist, until she realized with regret that he was helping her off of Beau. Instead of pulling back like she wanted to, she leaned forward in order to help him lift her off of the horse.

"I have one more thing to show you Saria. Look out at the ocean. What do you think?" He was pointing at the ocean, but it was reflecting the sun's light, and it was pink, blue, and purple, with just a bit of orange.

"Merci, c'est magnifique!" Sarah said, amazed at the view.

Andrew turned abruptly from the ocean to face Sarah. "What? I didn't know you spoke French! Where did you learn it?"

"Oh, just something my friend taught me once," Sarah said. M_y friend in France, to be specific. Not that you can know that._ Sarah's mind was wandering and she had to stop thinking such hazardous thoughts, before she uttered one of them out loud.

"What did you say?" Andrew asked.

"I said, 'Thanks, that's just beautiful!' Andrew."

"Can you teach me how to speak French? I would be in your debt if you did Saria. Please teach me."

"Oh mon merveilleux ami! Oui je vous enseigner te!" Sarah exclaimed in French.

"What? Tell me what you said please Saria, then we shall begin lessons."

"Oui. I said 'Oh my wonderful friend! Yes I will teach you!' Now to begin the lessons. First to learn yes and no. Oui and pas de."

"Wee, pastay."

"Ha-ha! No, no! Oui, pas de," Sarah corrected Andrew.

The lesson went on for hours, and when they stopped Sarah realized that it was almost 9:30. It was almost time for her to leave.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"My own fiancé, running late! You might think that he regrets having to marry me!!" Saria exclaimed, trying to act as she thought Sarah would in this situation.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the outside the door.

"I must get in! You don't understand, I _am_ her fiancé! Now let me in!"

_Where have I heard that voice before?_ Saria thought.

The doors flew open and Christian was tossed in by two burly guards.

"Christian! Are you ok? What are you doing here?" Saria asked, rushing over to help him up.

"Milady? You know him? I'm sorry, we didn't know!" the first guard said, with a stricken look on his face.

"Just leave me alone! Get out!" Saria cried. The guards swam out as fast as they could, although one of them probably weighed three times as much as Saria himself.

"Sarah, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I didn't know how you would react, and I was worried about upsetting you!" Christian looked flustered and very embarrassed.

"What? What are you talking about? And why are you here? I am waiting for my fiancé to show up. Did you know that he is over 3 hours late? This is time that I could spend doing…other things, and he is wasting it!"

"Sarah, I am trying to tell you that I am your fiancé! Let me prove it to you." He reached into the bag that he always had with him, and pulled out the shell necklace he had shown her earlier. "Sarah, will you marry me?"

"Ma-ma-marry you? I-I don't know what to say!" Saria was crying.

"Sarah, I have always loved you, but today I did what I thought to be impossible. I fell even more in love with you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you talk, all of you! Please, please, just say yes."

"Oh Christian!! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Christian held out his arms and she swam into them. He put the necklace on her neck, and then did something unexpected. He kissed her. _My first kiss!_ Saria was surprised and had her eyes open for a moment, but then closed them and gave herself over to the feelings his kiss stirred inside of her.

Christian pulled away for a moment. "Can we go to the garden I want to be somewhere more private."

Saria looked around and realized that King Jorge and the inhabitants of the entire palace had been watching them.

"Yes, let's go!" She exclaimed.

They spent hours in the garden just talking, crying, and kissing. Unfortunately, A.C. came and found them, and asked "Can I talk to my sister privately please Christian?"

He agreed, and left Saria with a good-bye kiss and an "I love you Sarah."

"I hope you realize that he loves my sister, and not you Saria," April-Charlotte said once Christian was out of ear-shot.

"Why can't I be Sarah? _I'm_ the one that loves him! All that I have to do is not go back to Talahana Beach tonight at 11!" Saria cried.

"That wouldn't be fair to Sarah or Christian. He loves her. Not you. You have to go back. You can't forget about your family, and me too. I want to see my sister again." A.C. kept calm, but looking into her eyes, Saria could see how close to tears she was.

"…What time is it?" Saria asked without looking at A.C.

"It's 9:30. You should go now, it'll take you awhile to get there. I'll take you so you don't get lost. And Saria?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," April-Charlotte's voice cracked in the middle of this, betraying her emotions.

Saria kept silent and followed A.C. back towards her _true_ home. Unknown to A.C. and Saria, Christian was following behind them, wondering what his fiancé was doing with April-Charlotte.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sarah ate dinner with Andrew. It was a meal she would never forget. In fact, she wrote down what she ate. Turkey, mashed potatoes, oranges, buttered bread, salad, and steak. After dinner, she and Andrew went outside to walk in the garden. They walked in silence for a while, until Sarah started to ask Andrew questions.

"Andrew?"

"Yes Saria?"

"Do you love me?"

"…What?" Andrew stopped to look at Sarah, and she stopped as well.

"I said, do you love me?"

"Wh-why Mistress, I-I mean Saria?" Unknown to Sarah, he was worrying that she might fire him, or worse, if he told her how he really felt.

"Just, answer me please Andrew."

"Well…I don't know."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to-"

"What time is it?" Saria interrupted.

"10:50, but I don't see what the time has to do with-"

Sarah ran off towards the beach thinking, _I mustn't be late! _Andrew stared after her and ran after her when she reached the beach, and instead of stopping, kept going.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sarah went over to the large rocks where she and Saria had switched, only to see A.C. and Saria both there waiting for her.

"In five minutes, we will change back," Saria remarked, looking mournful.

"April-Charlotte! What are you doing here? I have missed you so much!" Sarah reached out and hugged her little sister.

"Sister dearest, Christian is your fiancé!" A.C. exclaimed.

"Really? Oh, April-Charlotte, I have fallen in love here," Sarah said looking towards Saria. "Apparently, Saria has fallen in love as well. She looks as if really loves Christian, and I know I really love Andrew."

"Sarah? Who is that?" Christian asked from out in the ocean behind them.

"Saria? Who are they?" Andrew asked from the beach.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah and Saria asked at the same time. They looked at each other.

"I followed you here!" Andrew and Christian asked at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Christian, my name is Saria, and I love you. I was at the castle pretending to be Sarah. I'm sorry," Saria said, facing Christian.

"My name is Sarah, and I was pretending to be Saria. I asked you if you loved me because I love you Andrew!" Sarah said, looking at Andrew.

"Sarah? I can answer the question now. I was worried that you would be displeased if I told you this. I love you too!" Andrew held out his arms for Sarah to run into.

"Even thought I'm really a mermaid?" She asked him.

"Even though you're really a mermaid, I promise," Andrew assured Sarah with a grin.

"You mean that the laugh, smile, and personality I fell in love with today was you Saria, not Sarah?" Christian asked confusedly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Christian," Saria said, turning away.

"Saria, I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. I love you. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" Saria hugged Christian.

"Um, guys? Ten seconds until switch." A.C. stated uncomfortably.

The switch this time was painless and quick. The girls made the boys look away while they switched clothes, and only let the boys look back when they where presentable.

"When we turn eighteen in a few months, we will get to chose whether we want to be humans or mermaids for the rest of our lives. We promise to chose human and come back here to find you." Christian said before he, A.C., and Sarah left.

"I'll be waiting! I'll wait forever and a day for you if I have to," Saria said a moment before her lips met Christian's.

Andrew leaned down to kiss Sarah and with his lips a hair's width away from her's, said, "Until we meet again my love."

"Eww! Kissing!" A.C. shrieked before diving underwater to head back home.

They waved good-bye to each other and went their separate ways until they next meet.


End file.
